Air To Power
by M. E. W1
Summary: The X-men and every one else in town are having trouble breathing, meanwhile Magneto searches for someone, and two new girls come to school one of which isn't who she thinks she is.
1.

I do not own X-men Evolution, it and all it's characters are trademark of their respected owners. I only own this story and my Character Saria.  
  
"Saria, get in here!" Saria's mother yelled, " It's time for supper!"   
"Com'in" Saria yelled back, taking one last look at the crimson and sapphire sky before rolling off the trampoline to go inside for dinner.   
"Saria, I said that it was time for dinner!" Saria's mother yelled, not noticing that Saria was standing right in front of her until she had finished her sentence.   
"And I said I was Come'n" Saria mumbled. Her mother looked angry for a shoet second, and Saria prepared herself for the blow she knew was coming. Only and idiot would talk back to her mom, and she happened to be just that idiot. Her mother's anger faded as she looked up at the sky with astonishment,   
"What the hell? Saria go inside and get your father, something weird is going on." Sari did what she was told, glad that she escaped the harsh punishment she was expecting. Silently she thanked all the gods she knew the names of, and rushed inside the house.   
"Dad! Mom want's ya!" She walked down the hall of her house, and passed her dad on his way outside. She stepped into her room with the lavender walls with the unicorn border and ugly brown carpet that was in the house when they had moved in. She threw herself down on the twin bed against the only wall with a window, and looked up at the sky. At first she noticed nothing wrong, but then the sky started to change. The sky moved up and down, as if she was looking at it from under some sort of a liquid. She reached her hands up, as if she could touch it and the air around her swirled like water that had just been touched.   
"What in tha world is go'n on 'round here?" She wondered slipping into her deep southern accent like she always did when she was thinking to hard.   
"Saria! Why aren't you at the table?" Her mom yelled from the kitchen.   
"Ah'm come'n!" Saria shouted back bitterly, scolding herself when she realized that she had slipped back into her embarrassing southern accent.   
  
"Kurt!" Rogue yelled chasing after blue fur, "Come back here!" Kurt laughed insanely, teleporting from spot to spot as Rogue chased him angrily. Scott stepped into the hallway to see what all the commotion was, and was plowed over by an angry Rogue. Rouge looked horrified at Scott as she climbed to her feet,   
"Scott, Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to run into you like that."   
"Kurt, what did you do?" Scott asked seeing Kurt laughing at the other end of the hall. Kurt was still laughing when he ported beside the two.   
"He put a lizard in mah dresser!" Rogue said shooting an evil glare at Kurt.   
"Vhat? Vhy do you think I did it? Maybe it vas Scott!" Kurt argued, trying to look innocent. Scott looked at Kurt oddly and let out a small snort,   
"Don't worry about it Rouge, I'm fine. Kurt Stop bothering Rogue." Rogue stomped off down the hall in an angry fit. She walked into her and Kitty's room, but Kitty was already in there talking loudly to someone on the telephone.   
"Great, not one place where I can be alone in this whole mansion." Rouge said throing her arms into the air in frustration and walking back down the hall. Kurt and Scott were no longer in the hall, but she still couldn't avoid bumping into Evan, Jean, and Storm. When she had finally made it to the front door, she was more then happy to go outside. The morning air was cool and relaxing in a way. Rogue walked towards the woods, inhaling the spring morning air with welcome. She grew closer to the dark woods that surrounded the mansion. She reached a hand up and grabbed the limb of the first tree she came across. The bark was damp and cold, but it's rough surface still clawed at her gloves as she pulled herself up and into the tree. From her new altitude Rogue could see the entire town, and all the roads that lead up to it. She watched as a red car drove down a road on the other side of the town.   
"It sure is peaceful out here." she sighed deeply and continently leaning back against the trunk of the tree.She breathed in deeply, but the air grew heavy in her lungs and she fought to get it out. After struggling she finally managed to breath, though it required a great effort. She slowly climbed out of the tree, her breathing becoming labored as the air seemed to grow heavier and heavier. She was almost to the ground, when it became so difficult for her to breath that she passed out and fell to the ground. An hour later she woke up, coughing and struggling for breath. The air had returned to normal now, but her lungs were tired from the earlier struggle. Rogue laid on the ground, her heart pounding in her chest, her lungs drawing air in quickly as if they were racing something. She rolled onto her back and looked at the sky through the tree limbs. The clouds hung higher then usual, as if they weighed less then the air it's self. After what seemed like hours Rogue was able to catch her breath enough to stand.   
"What's wrong with me?" She wondered, walking heavily across the deep green lawn of the institute. She stumbled into the mansion to find Storm equally as weary as she.   
"Ah guess ah'm not the only one who felt that." She said while helping Storm to the couch. Storm nodded her thanks and Rogue sat down beside her.   
"I don't know what that was, when we catch our breath we should talk to the professor. I wonder if we're the only ones who felt that." Storm said using all her strength to sit upright without slumping.   
  
Mystique gripped at her throat gasping for breath. The air hung in her lungs, stubbornly growing heavier and heavier until at last it thinned out and she could breath again.   
"Wow, what was that?" Toad asked recovering his breath and crouching down on the ground.   
"How am I suppose to know?" Mystique snapped when she could finally speak again.   
"Mystique!" Magneto's voice boomed around them like the thunder of a summer storm.   
"Yes?" Mystique asked, fear evident in her voice as she shielded her face from any metal magneto might send flying at her with her arms. Magneto's form hovered over her and the brotherhood carrying an aura of power and respect around him,   
"What you just felt were the powers of a new mutant. Find them, before Xavier does!"   
"As you wish." Mystique replied Desperatly trying to regain her posture. "Well?" She started turning to the Brotherhood, "What are you just standing there for? Go find the new mutant!" "What ever you say boss lady." Peitro said cheekily as he ran off with the rest of the brotherhood following him.  
  
As always, please reveiw! 


	2. 

I fixed some of my spelling mistakes and double spaced the paragraphs like The Infernal Jynk asked me to. I hope this is a lot easier to read now!  
  
  
Saria stared at the sky watching the stars twinkle against the sky like pearls against black velvet. She sighed and began to mutter to herself, hoping that no one would hear her,   
"Keep me safe....... more like trying to get rid of me............ It's not fair....." Her mind drifted to the earlier events of the day when her parents had dropped her off.   
"It's just for a little while, until things back at home settle down a bit." Her mother had said, just before she walked out the door. Saria had protested,   
"But Ah di'n't think thangs was bad at home! Ah'm not scared of so'em weird!" Saria's older sister Ranae had just shook her head and pulled Saria into the house. Saria had run to the window as soon as Ranae had let go of her, but it was too late. She watched her parents drive off in their little red car, and that was when it happened. The air had become suddenly heavier as she filled with rage towards her mother and father. How dare they leave her behind? She wanted to be at home with her friends! Now, looking back on that moment she scared herself. 'Did Ah do that?' she wondered, the air had choked everyone when she had gotten angry, but then again maybe everyone was just hyperventilating. She tried to convince herself that she had nothing to do with it, but she couldn't. She finally gave up on sorting out the events of earlier, and walked over to the bed she would be sleeping on. Her grandmother had decorated the room with flower print sheets, white furniture, and soft purple walls. Saria sighed and grabbed a pillow with a giant pink flower on the front from the bed. She threw the pillow to the corner of the room farthest from the door, and did the same with the rest of the flower shaped and flower printed pillows. When all the pillows in the room were pilled into the one corner, she pulled the sheets off from the bed and a book, "The Complete Guide To Mechanics" out of her bags, then curled up on the pillow pile to read.  
  
  
The professor entered the large den where the X-men were chatting with each other waiting for him. The motor in his wheel chair hummed as it went across the plush carpet. The professor cleared his throat and began to speak,   
"The disturbance in the air this morning was most likely the result of a new mutant. I know that Magneto has felt this as well. Unfortunately, cerebro is not working properly, so I was unable to pinpoint the new mutants exact location."   
"Professor, wouldn't this new mutant be here in Bayville?" Scott asked, resting his arm on the couch behind Jean.   
"Your right Scott," The professor said handing Scott a piece of paper, "I have a list of all the new students enlisted in Bayville high. As you can see, there are only three new students. Please keep and eye on them, and let me know if anything happens during school." Kurt, who was hanging on the light, teleported into the middle of the room,   
"Don't Vorry professor, Zis will be easy!"   
"Kurt, I want you to take this seriously. I am still unsure of this mutant's powers, they could be a danger to both themselves and us." The professor said, trying to discourage Kurt's reckless attitude.   
"Yea Kurt, the professor is right. We should like, be careful." Kitty agreed.   
"It's getting late, you have school tomorrow." The professor said, ending the conversation. The room suddenly jumped to life as everyone began to speak to each other at the same time. The conversations carried on until it was time for bed, when everyone silently went to their rooms. Rogue lay awake that night, thinking about what the professor had said. Finally, in an effort to get some sleep, Rogue decided to take a walk. She started out the front door, and a slight bit of terror held her back, what if she ran out of breath again and was stuck in the woods suffocating? Rogue shuddered, and decided to settle for a raid of the kitchen instead. She walked sleepily down the hall to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. A jar of pickles tumbled off the shelf and landed oat her feet, shattering into a million pieces.   
"Damn." She cried jumping back to avoid the jar. The green pickle juice puddle on the floor, and the pickles rolled across the room leaving little juice trails behind them. Rouge sighed and walked over to the pantry to get the mop and broom. As she passed the window, she heard a voice that she didn't recognize,   
"I honestly don't think I should be here."   
"Lighten up, or are you chicken?" Rogue stopped dead in her tracks, that last voice was Peitro's, and the first voice sounded female. Thinking quickly, Rogue ducked under the window so that she couldn't be seen.   
"I'm not scared! Just tell me why we're here again please." The girls voice said, sounding very annoyed. Rogue heard Peitro laugh quietly,   
"Because you wanted to prove that you are braver then your little sister."   
"Right, so now what?" the girl asked, her voice sounding scared and nervous. Peitro replied in his smuggest voice,   
"Now you go inside and tae something to prove you were here." All was quiet for a second, and Rogue wondered if the girl had chickened out. All her hopes of them leaving were diminished when the girl voice next spoke,   
"All right. I'll only be in for a minute then." Rogue heard the sound of foot steps growing closer to the window. She stood up and pressed herself flat against the wall. There was a soft thud of hands pressing against glass as someone opened the window. A foot crawled through the window followed by another and then a body. The body's head was the last to enter the room. It was a girl, not much older then Rogue with blond hair. The girl turned and caught site of Rogue. Rogue didn't hesitate, she lunged and knocked the girl down. Taking off a glove, she placed her hand dangerously close to the girls face,   
"Who are you, and what are you do'n in mah house?" The girl shook with fear,   
"I'm sorry, really I am don't hurt me, please! My, My name is Ranae. It was just a stupid Dare, I won't do it again I promise, just let me go!" The girl begged. Rogue let the girl up, and pointed to a chair,   
"Sit down and don't move. I have to tell the professor what's going on."   
"Let her go!" A girl yelled coming through the window. Rogue turned around quickly to see who was coming through the window, but fell to the ground as her breath escaped her lungs and failed to return. Rogue struggled to breath, but she felt as though she were drowning. She choked and coughed fighting for the air she desperately needed. Rogue felt the ground spin beneath her feet, and then everything went black.  
  
  
"What were you do'en? Mah god your worse then ah I thought! Ranae that was careless, and stupid, not to mention illegal!" Sari fumed as the two girls ran towards their grandmothers house.   
"You should have stayed out of it! What did you do to that girl anyways?" Ranae hissed, running faster and harder hoping to beat Saria to the house. Saria sped up as well,   
"Ah did'n do anythang, what ever happened you did it!"   
"As if! I'm not the weird one in the family!" Ranae said distastefully as both girls ran up the stairs to the house.   
"Ya could have fooled me!" Saria growled, giving her sister the cold shoulder and walking into the house. She tip toed up the stairs hopping not to wake her grandmother and the dived into her room. She couldn't help stopping in front of the mirror to look at her reflection. Unlike her sister, Her hair was brown with red highlights and her eyes a light chestnut.   
"Maybe she's right. Ah am the weird one in tha family." It was true that she didn't look like any one else in her family. She also liked to build things, everyone else in her family hated to have to do anything involving tools. There was her accent, her dad had an accent too, but her mother and sister didn't. Every one said that she talked like her dad because she spent most of her time with him, and she had never thought twice about it.   
"Why can't Ah be more like her?" Saria asked herself, thinking of how perfect everyone thought her sister was.   
"Look at Ranae, doesn't she have the prettiest green eyes? Look at Ranae's hair, isn't it beautiful? Ranae is so smart! Isn't Ranae perfect?" Saria said in a mocking voice, then making a gagging noise.   
"Ah hate her!" Saria whispered angrily, taking off her day cloths and replacing them with an oversized shirt. She laid down on the pillow pile she had made earlier that day and tried to sleep through the nagging voices in the back of her head, 'If you really hate her, why did you save her?'  
  
  
"I can't believe you made us late on our first day of school Saria!" Ranae huffed as the two girls left the principal's office. Saria looked stunned at her older sister,   
"Me? Your the one who spent and hour in tha bathroom!"   
"Well you could have been in the bathroom way before I was if you hadn't slept on that pile of pillows in the corner!" Ranae scoffed,   
"This is my locker. I'll see you later loser." Saria glared at her sister and walked off muttering to herself,   
"Ah wouldn't have slept late if you di'en keep me out all night rescuing you from a crazy person." Saria found her locker at the end of the hall and set her books down to find her combination. She searched her pockets for the little slip of paper then, after finding nothing, she turned to the books on the floor. She finally found the combination folded up and put inside the front cover of one of her books,   
"It's about time. Let's see 27, 10, 23." She entered the combination as she read the numbers aloud. When the lock sprung off the locker, Saria stuffed her things in, eager to get to class to spare herself the embarrassment of being see in the hallway, late on her first day. She turned to go to her next class, but found herself lost.   
"Great." she muttered as she spotted some kids heading her way. She only had to option, pretend she wasn't lost and go to the wrong class, or ask someone she didn't know for directions. She decided the second option was best and silently wished that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. She approached the other students timidly,   
"'scuse me, Ah'm new here an' I don't know where my first class is an' I was just wonder'n if eny of you could give me directions." One guy seemed to find her accent funny, and started whispering something to a girl in green, but everyone else seemed nice enough. A girl with brown hair, much lighter then her own, offered to take her to her next class.   
"Thank you, ah really appreciate this." The girl with brown hair smiled at her,   
"It was like, nothing. I'm Kitty." Saria smile back,   
"Ah'm Saria, Saria Green."   
Please reveiw as always. Also, I'm sory to those of you who find a southern accent odd for my character. I wanted her to have a lot of the trait that the people I live around have, such as the accent that my friends and I have. I know it looks as thoug I've gone over bord, but I haven't even added half of the accent that people where I live speak in. 


	3. Childish Fights

Pay close attention to this chapter, please! This contains two, maybe three keys to the story.   
  


__________

  
  
Saria stared at the clock, five more minutes of math and she would be able to go to lunch. She ran her fingers through her hair, clicked her nails against her desk, she had even erased all the pencil marks that people who had sat at her desk before her had made, but the time seemed to pass slower then ever. She sighed, and let her eyes drift to the window and vaguely listened to the teacher give a speech on the importance of math in your life and future. After what seemed like hours, the bell rang and Saria almost leaped from her seat in her hurry to get to the lunch room. She tried to get through the sea of people in the hall, but found that it was easier said then done. At last at her locker, Saria spun the lock on her locker and stuffed her books in. She grabbed her lunch, and turned around to find that most of the people had cleared the hall. She looked around for the lunch room, and saw white and blond hair out of the corner of her eye. Walking closer, she saw Ranae and Peitro chatting. Angry that Ranae was once again talking to that troublemaker, Saria stomped over and began fussing at her,   
  
"Ranae, what are ya do'n? This guy almost had you in jail last night!" Ranae grinned, and Saria thought she was going to burst out in laughter,   
  
"You worry too much Sari, And it shows!" Confused, Saria shook her head,   
  
"What do'ya mean, it shows?"   
  
"Your hair is already turning gray!" Ranae said, giggling like a two year old. Saria reached up to touch her hair, then grabbed Ranae by the arm and dragged her to the nearest girls bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Saria looked horrified into the mirror. Her hair had patches of white mixed in with it's usual brown in a matter of hours. The only thing that crossed her mind was that Ranae had done something, fuming she yelled at Ranae,   
  
"What the hell did ya do to mah ha'r?" Ranae was too busy fighting back laughter to reply so she only shook her head while the rest of her body heaved from the held back giggles. This only made Saria angrier, the air around the girls shimmered and Saria found it hard to breath, as did Ranae. Saria calmed herself down, hoping that it would help her breath. As quickly as it had come, the suffocation left. Saria dismissed it as hyperventilation, and continued her fit. Taking Ranae's purse from her, Saria searched for a hair brush then tried to brush her brown hair over the white. To her dismay, covering the hair up didn't help. She turned to Ranae,   
  
"Ah'll get back at ya fer this, but right now you're gonna help me do so'em to make this look normal, or else Ah'll tell grandma about your adventure last night." Ranae silently agreed by nodding her head, she snickered quietly while she helped Saria to braid the white hair and make it look as though it was suppose to be dyed white.   
  


__________

  
  
  
Kitty laughed at the joke Kurt had just told, but her eyes were on the door to the lunch room. Two girls had just walked in, one of them with blond hair, the other was the girl she had met in the hall that morning,   
  
"Wasn't her hair brown this morning?"   
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked her, the whole group staring at Kitty and wondering what she was talking about. Realizing that she had spoken aloud and not just thought her comment, Kitty explained the comment to the group,   
  
"One of the new girls, Saria. This morning her hair was brown, now it like, has white stripes in it." All the X-men turned in their seats to look at the girl kitty was pointing at.   
  
"Now she even looks like Rogue." Kurt laughed as Rogue angrily growled at him,   
  
"Cut it out Kurt" Scott nodded and turned back around in his seat,   
  
"It was wasn't it?" Evan laughed,   
  
"If she can do her hair that fast, why does it take you so long to fix your hair?" Kitty ignored his comment, and Jean looked at him crossly for a second.   
  
"Kitty, you took her to her class this morning, why don't you ask her to eat lunch with us? You remember what the professor said about the students." The table grew silent, and Kitty stood up,   
  
"Ok." Kitty ran over to Saria and tapped her on the shoulder. Saria turned around surprised,   
  
"Oh, hey Kitty." Kitty smiled,   
  
"Hi. My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us at our table." Ranae turned around and looked at Saria and Kitty,   
  
"Go with her Saria, your cramping my style." Saria glared at Ranae,   
  
"If ya could stay out of trouble and act like the older sister you are then Ah wouldn't have to keep you out of trouble Ranae. Ok Kitty, Ah'd love to eat lunch with you and your friends." Kitty mentally laughed as Ranae stuck her tongue out at Saria and Saria returned the favor. Grinning, the two girls walked over to the lunch table were the X-men sat. Saria pulled a chair up from an empty chair since there wasn't enough seats, then sat down and smiled nervously. Taking the hint that Saria didn't know what to say, Kitty introduced her,   
  
"This is Saria, she's one of the new kids. So where did you live before Bayville?" Saria lost her nervousness and spoke up,   
  
"Well, Ah live in the south, ah'm visitin' because there was some really odd thangs happenin' with tha sky and people were havin' breathin' problems. Mah parents thought that it was because of air pollution and sent mah sister and ah up here where the air is clean." Kurt almost giggled, and Evan kicked him from under the table. Saria noticed this, but tried to ignore it. the table was silent for a moment, but Rogue broke the silence,   
  
"Ah like your hair, when did you dye it?" Saria looked a little uneasy, but spoke anyways,   
  
"Ah didn't dye it. Mah sister or someone must of done something to it. This morning it was mah normal brown, but now it has these white streaks in it." The others at the table looked at each other thoughtfully, and Saria had the odd feeling that they were thinking about her. She shivered slightly from the thought, and the air tried to stick in her throat. She shook the thought of them thinking about her, after all, why would they? The air became normal, and no one else seemed to notice the disturbance. Fortunately for Saria, the bell rang and she was able to sneak out of the cafeteria without any one questioning her. Rushing down the hall, Saria turned a corner sharply. She stopped just in time to avoid plowing into Peitro. She glared at him disapprovingly, and her returned the glare. Peitro was the first to speak,   
  
"Watch were your going, you almost ran into me."   
  
"Why don't you watch were your going? Your the one who almost bumped into me!" Saria argued. Peitro looked even angrier,   
  
"You almost bumped into me!" Saria shook her head,   
  
"Nuh uh. You almost bumped into me!"   
  
"No you!"   
  
"No you"   
  
"No you!"   
  
"You!"   
  
"You!" Snickering beside the two interrupted their arguments. Peitro turned to look at the rest of the brother hood watching his fight with the girl. Saria huffed and started to walk off, a quick   
  
"No You!" Escaped her mouth. Peitro heard her and yelled,   
  
"No you!" Saria turned around and the fight began all over again,   
  
"No you!"   
  
"You!"   
  
"You"   
  
"You!" Lance finally stepped into the argument,   
  
"What are you fighting about?" Peitro turned to him,   
  
"She almost bumped into me!" Sari stepped forwards defiantly,   
  
"No way, he almost bumped into me!"   
  
"No you almost bumped into me!" Peitro argued. Sari shot back at him,   
  
"No you!" Saria could feel the air protesting against her lungs, but she wouldn't let it get the better of her.   
  
"No you!" Peitro said quickly. Lance stepped in again,   
  
"You two are arguing like little kids over a stupid thing like who almost bumped into who?" Both Saria and Peitro nodded. Lance threw up his hands and walked away giving up on making the two grow up. Todd laughed,   
  
"Peitro is acting like a baby. Hold on a minute and I'll get you a bottle." Peitro glared at him and was about to lunge at him when the bell rang once more to let all students know they should be in their classes. The group forgot about the fight, and everyone rushed to their next class hoping they wouldn't get in trouble.   
  


_________

  
  
Magneto flipped through a secret photo album looking at the pictures before him. A beautiful woman with chestnut hair and copper eyes stared back at him from the pictures. The lady's smile and loving gaze burned into Magneto's heart like so few things did. For a brief moment, a wave of sadness washed over him. Magneto pushed the sadness back and returned to his heartless self. Still flipping through the photo's he came across the last letter the woman had written to him. The letter told a sad story, the ending of one persons life, and the beginning of anthers.   
  
"To The One I Truly Love, I wish I could write your name, but if I was to be caught we would both regret it. I have runaway to the country. I'm sorry but I can't run like this anymore. As soon as our daughter is born, I'll end my own suffering. Please don't be angry with me, but it's too hard to carry secret identities. I'm putting our baby up for adoption so that she will be raised by a normal family, as a normal child should, without any knowledge of us." Magneto stopped reading, his blood was boiling with anger. He skipped to the next page of the album were a newspaper clipping had been pasting. He slammed the book closed after reading the headline, "Female Mutant Killed By Mutant Haters, The Mutant's Baby Sill Missing" Magneto returned the photo album to it's shelf and once again began the search for his missing child.   
  


__________

  
  
I hope that this was easier to read then the past chapters, I made it into an HTML document so that the lines seperate the chapters ans the text isn't bunched up anymore. Please reveiw! *get's on her knees and beggs* Please, Please, Please! I like reveiws, they're very, very nice!Who knows, if I get a lot a of reveiws I might work even more on this story and get chapters out twice as fast. ~_^


	4. A New Past And A New Future

'mkay, here's chapter four. I hope it answers some questions, and other questions will be answerd in the next chapter. Also, the plot thickens as Magneto is brought into the story.   
  


__________

  
  
"Hey Saria! Get in here now, I have something to show you!" Ranae shouted from the down stairs den. Saria put down her book, crawled off from the pillow pile, and opened the door,   
  
"What'd ya want Ranae?"   
  
"Just get down here and look!" Ranae yelled back. Saria angrily started down the hall. On her way down the stairs she looked into the mirror that was mounted on the wall. Her hair was now more white then brown, ans she was even more sure that her sister had put lemon juice in her shampoo bottle. Thinking of this, Saria stomped into the den and found her sister sprawled out on the floor looking at old photo albums.   
  
"What do you want?" Saria asked Ranae, scowling at the mess on the floor around Ranae.   
  
"Look at this," Ranae pointed to a page in the one photo album, "It's our baby pictures, or at least my baby pictures. Your pictures don't start until your at least six months old." Saria looked puzzled, and walked over to examine the pictures. Every picture that Saria was in, Ranae was in as well. Both girls in the picture looked at least six months, if not a year old. Saria felt as thoug something was wrong, then shook off the feeling,   
  
"'t's nothing. Mom and dad probably couldn't afford to buy any pictures of me when ah was little. Either that or ah moved to much and they couldn't keep me still long enough."   
  
"What ever you say, but that's just weird." Ranae said flipping the pages of the photo album. Saria stood up to leave the room, and had made it as far as the doorway when Ranae's laughter caught her attention. Turning around, Saria walked over and looked at the album. A lady with brown hair and dark brown eyes stared at her from the picture. The lady's eyes danced with happiness as she was in the middle of a twirl, holding a baby in her arms. A bony hand rested on Saria's shoulder and she jumped. From behind her, her grandmother pointed to the picture with the hand that had just been on Saria's shoulder,   
  
"That's you and Amara." Saria turned around and faced her grandma,   
  
"Who's Amara?" Saria's grandmother shook her head,   
  
"Your mother loved you so much. That picture was taken just a few hours before the accident"   
  
"My mother? Grandma, you didn't take your medication today did ya?" Saria asked, shaking her head and walking off. It wasn't possible was it? Her mother was at home, or was she? Shaking her head Saria pushed her thoughts aside and opened her bedroom door. Walking over to the window, Saria gazed at the street below. Two figures sneaking away from the house got her attention, and she watched them intensively. The two shadows ran under a street light, and she could tell that one was Ranae, and the other was Peitro.   
  
"Ah'm get'n tired of keep'n you outta trouble Ranae." Saria said grabbing her shoes, and leaving the house to follow Ranae and Peitro.   
  


__________

  
  
"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Jean asked Scott as the group waited behind a large trash can behind a fancy restaurant.   
  
"I'm positive. This is were the professor said to go." Scott replied peeking out from a corner of the trash can.   
  
"I hope they hurry up, it's like, way to cold out here." Kitty said shivering.   
  
"Yea." Alex agreed following Scott's example and looking out from behind the trash can as well. Soon, the X-men heard whispers as the brotherhood gathered in the ally.   
  
"What are we doing here?" A female voice asked confused, "I thought we were going to the park." The cocky voice of Peitro replied,   
  
"We're just taking a side trip, that's all." Rogue shivered feeling the air around her grow heavy with fear.   
  
"Peitro I don't want to take a side" the girl was cut off by magneto's presence. The girl jumped and a small whimper escaped her. Magneto's voice boomed with anger,   
  
"This isn't the girl I am looking for! You have failed at both finding the mutant and the girl I asked you to find!" Evan watched as the girl stepped back and then fell to the ground. He could hear scared sobs and whimpers coming from the girl as she tried to crab walk away from Magneto, never taking her eyes off him. Suddenly the air rushed from everyone's lungs, causing them to fall to the ground gasping for air. As quickly as this had happened, the air became normal once more. A shadow walked into the ally from the street. The figure walked proudly, as if it were trying to convince the others that it was invincible. The figure grew closer, and the others could see that it was a girl with snow white hair. The girl with the white hair looked angrily at Magneto and walked up to him, staring him right in the face. She stood there bravely and then began to speak,   
  
"Leave her alone. If she isn't who your looking for then let her go." Magneto looked surprised at the girl thinking that she was either very brave or very stupid to confront him like that. The girl looked strait into Magneto's eyes, and he gasped in surprise, the girl looked just like Amara. The girl turned to the brotherhood,   
  
"By the way, Ah think we have an argument to settle Peitro." Toad groaned remembering Saria's fight with Peitro earlier that day at school,   
  
"Aw get over it will you Saria?" The girl stuck out her tongue in a childish manner,   
  
"No, ah ain't going to drop it until ah win." Magneto put a hand on Saria's shoulder,   
  
"Mystique, you heard her. Let the girl go. We have found the one we were looking for." Mystique began to protest, but followed orders. Saria pulled away from Magneto's grip,   
  
"What do you mean you found the one you are looking for?" Magneto stepped closer,   
  
"Did your family ever tell you what you really are? Did they tell you about your real mother, Amara? Saria, my daughter. Come with me, I can help you with this strange power that is surging through your body. Let me show you the powers that you have inherited." Saria stepped back a few steps,   
  
"Ah dun know who you are, but you dun know anything about me so you'd better leave me alone creep!" Saria said dashing off away from the ally, unaware of the X-men that were watching her leave from the shadows.   
  


_________

  
  
The next morning Saria woke from a nightmare filled sleep and walked drowsily into the kitchen. Her sister and Grandmother were siting at the table chatting when she walked in. Looking around for breakfast she looked at the two through sleepy eyes,   
  
"Ja'eat yet?" Ranae shook her head no and looked at her grandmother as if she was waiting for something. Saria's grandmother spoke up in a sad voice,   
  
"Ranae told me that you had some questions about your parents. Ranae's mother and father didn't want me to tell you this, but they are not your biological parents. Your mother's name was Amara, I never met your father. Your mother died a week after you were born, she was killed by a gang. She was different from other people. A mutant she was, and killed by mutant haters. Your foster parents had lost a child at the same time you lost your mother and had agreed to take you under their daughter's identity. Of course they stayed in touch with me in case you had powers and the manifested. I'm not really Ranae's grandmother, but I am yours. I hope that isn't too much of a shock for you dear, and please use proper English around me. Your mother would be ashamed of that nasty accent." Saria's grandmother never hesitated in the deliverance of this news, and it was almost to much for Saria to handle. Thoughts swam through Saria's head, all those years she had been lied to. Who could she trust if she couldn't trust her own family? Shivering she felt the air grow heavy once again. Knowing that with her grandmothers age, another incident with the air could be the old woman's demise, Saria ran out of the house. She had no where to go, but she didn't care. Tears flowed from the corner of her eyes as she ran across the street, making cars swerve to avoid hitting her. She ran without stopping until she found herself at the school, staring at Lance, Todd, Fred, and Peitro grouped together under the flag pole. She tried her best to dry her eyes and slowly walked up to the group. Todd was the first to notice her walking up to them, and the first to say anything,   
  
"What's wrong with you? Have a fight with a dresser and lose or something?" Saria glared at him through her tear filled eyes and noticed way to late that she was still in her unmatched sweat cloths that she usually slept in and was wearing two socks each of a different color. Saria wiped her eyes once more before speaking,   
  
"That guy from last night. The one that claimed he knows me, could you please take me to see him. I..." She found herself at a lost of words as she broke into another set of sobs. The air around them vibrated and grew slowly heavier. The brotherhood found themselves gasping for what little air they could breath. Lance was the only one that was able to draw enough air to speak,   
  
"Ok, just stop with the air already. We can't breath." Saria nodded and tried her best to calm down so that the air would do the same.   
  


__________

  
  
Saria looked around the room she had been brought to. All around her metal shined silver, reflecting the light in the room and her own image in places. She caught a glimpse of her white hair in the metal and shivered from anger at Ranae and the cold that the metal seemed to create. The woman that Magneto had called Mystique was the one that had brought her there and then left telling Saria that Magneto would be in the room soon. Saria heard a swishing sound and spun around to see Magneto walking in the door. Magneto stood there for a minute before speaking to her,   
  
"I knew you would come to me for answers. I know how you feel. Shocked that you have been lied to all your life, afraid because the air around you seems to feel the way you do, and sad because you never knew your true parents." Saria nodded as Magneto continued,   
  
"I can help you Saria. I can give you your answers and get rid of your pain. Will you let me help you?" Again Saria nodded, and Magneto continued,   
  
"Good. Come with me, I will show you your future." Magneto walked arrogantly towards the door, and Saria ran to follow him. Magneto brought her to a room that was much like the first, but larger with an odd door on the other side. Turning around to face Saria, Magneto dulled his helmet off to reveal his white hair. He could hear Saria gasp and saw her fingers fly to her hair before she caught herself and put her hands at her sides. Magneto mentally smiled, but his face remained expressionless,   
  
"You will test your powers in the next room. Then your future will be decided." A confused look clouded Saria's face, but she nodded in agreement. Magneto opened the door to the other room and motioned for Saria to enter. Saria cautiously entered the room as the door closed behind her. Still unsure of her power, she looked around worriedly to see what would happen next. A sound behind her like a stick whipping through the air spun her around to find a metal beam flying through the air aimed at her head!   
  


__________

  
  
What'd ya think? Please reveiw, I like reveiws a _**lot**_! 


End file.
